My Night With Darling Cruel
by bloodyrose89107
Summary: Rose is a young women who was saved by the Sentella when the League killed eveyone she loved. Years later is she working on a fighter that belongs to Care-ee, a.k.a Darling Cruel. Seeing the young women working on his fighter leads to a night of hot passion.


So how should I start this? My names Rose. Age 18. and I'm a Sentella member. The Sentella saved me from the League about 5 years ago. Sadly the League killed my family. I still have nightmares from that night. But now I am for the most part happy. I work on the base fixing the fighters. I have wonderful friends here. Nemeis scars the hell out of me, but they saved me so I own them everything. That's why im still awake working on this fighter that belongs to Care-ee. His one of the people that saved me that night 5 years ago. I've never seem them face to face. But I am hoping that I do one day. When I saw Care-ee's fighter I just had to be the one to fix it. And I've been out here most of thee day and night. It's almost 2am, but I have to finish this.

Darling A.K.A Care-ee was on this way to see how fucked up his fighter was. They were in a bad battle yesterday with the League. He was lucky he didn't die, he took a lot of firer. Has he was walking he stopped and went into the shadows, he waited so late so everyone would be gone, hell it was almost 2 am. He saw a young women with white blond hair, she had a small body but she was every beautiful, with her light green eyes. She was only wearing a par of light blue shorts and a black bar like top. She skin was so white. All he could think about was kissing her neck. He stayed in the shadows and watched her go into this fighter, and with out thinking he followed her inside.

Rose went into the fighter. Looking a round the fighter that belong to Care-ee. She wondered what kind of man he was. Everyone told her she shouldn't work on his fighter, that he doesn't it himself. But her left like she had to. It was good as new now. Everything was in working order. Has she was walking a round she found the little bedroom, which was so beautiful. It had a king size bed with back blue sheets, with a black and gold blanket. The closet was open so she walked over and took a look inside. She saw battle gear and something that surprised her, royal clothing. She took out one of the fancy jackets and saw the royal Caron's crest. Rose didn't know what to think of this. Did Care-ee steal this? Suddenly she felt someone grab her from be hide.

Darling fallowed the young women onto his fighter. He didn't know where she went, but it didn't take him long to find her. And she was holding onto one of is royal jackets. Fuck was all he could think. She watched her small hand run along the royal crest. He slowing walked up be hide her and grab her, one arm going a round her small body and the other over her mouth so she didn't scram. The young women tired to get out of his hold. But she was no match for him. He whispered into her eye. **Don't scream, what are you doing in my fighter little one**? Darling assed the women. Rose couldn't think. It was Care-ee holding onto his. He was so strong she couldn't get free. **I was making sure everything was working right.** Rose answered him **. And what are you looking for in my room**? Darling asked. She would feel his hot breath on her skin **. I'm sorry, I wasn't… I mean** … Rose couldn't think. Darling moved his hand by her neck, just feeling her skin. Rose didn't know what Care-ee was doing. Is he gong to kill me? She thought. Now she was scared out of her mind. She kicked the man has hard as she could and when let go of her she went running.

Darling cursed under his tongue, fuck that women could kick. He went after her. Knowing she couldn't leave the fighter. He had locked it down. Only he could open it. Rose got to the boor only to find it lock. She didn't know what to do. What did Care-ee what. Trying to open the boor someone stopped her, pinning her to the boor **. That hurt little one, don't do it again. Understand me**? Darling asked her **. What do you want from me Care-ee?** Rose asked him **. How do you know I'm Care-ee? I could be anyone**. Darling said to her. **You said this was your fighter, this fighter belongs to Care-ee. And if your not Care-ee I'd be running if I were you. The Sentella doesn't play, Care-ee will kill you for being on his fighter.** Rose answered him. **So I should kill you for being on my fighter? I promise you, I am Care-ee. But the question is what should I do with you? Why were you working on my fighter?** Darling asked. Rose didn't know what to say, so she tried to get away from him, but she couldn't. **I just felt like I had to fix it.** Rose answered while trying not to cry. **And why is that?** Darling asked her **. The leaders of the Sentella saved me 5 years ago, if it wasn't for you guys, I'd be dead now. Like my family.** Rose said to him. **I remember that, that one of our first missions. I didn't know that young girl became a Sentella member.** Darling said while picking her up easyly, she was so small, so light. Man did this girl eat? He thought to himself. He carried he back to the bedroom and laid her onto this king size bed. A looked down at the small women.

For the first time ever rose saw the face of Care-ee. No this couldn't be Care-ee. This man was. Darling Cruel. The Caron's prince. Her eyes were so wide right now looking up at the man. Darling was looking down at her. **So tell me your man little one.** Darling asked her. **You don't need my name you royal dick. Your not Care-ee!** She yelled at him. All Darling did was smile at it. **I am Care-ee, and yes I am Darling, Darling Cruel. You know who I am. So please my lady, give me your name.** Darling said. **My names Rose, don't have a last name. but I am a member of the Sentella.** Rose answered. Darling was now sitting on the bed next to her. **My little Rose.** Darling said right before her kissed her. Rose tried to push him away, but his kiss felt like heaven. **I'm going to make you mine for this night little Rose.** Darling said has he took her top of. She tried to hide herself from him, but her grab her arms and pinned her to the bed.

Darling loved the way she smelled. So sweet. He starting kissing down her neck, leaving little love bits, marking her. He loved hearing the little moans she was making while he kissed her body. He took one of her hard pink nipples into his mouth, biting and sucking, while his other hand went into her short to feel how wet she was for him, he loved the feel of her. Feeling his hand go into her shorts she started feeling scared, she had never done anything like this. She had never even touch herself like this. **Please, I have done this before, I… I don't know what to do.** Rose said between moaning. Darling smile and bit her nipple again, he loved knowing he'd be her first. **Don't worry, you'll love this, I'm going to make you feel like your in heaven my little Rose.** He said while taking off her short and underwear. Now she was fully naked. She look up at him shyly. He loved that look on her face. She went t cover herself ad he grab her and tied her to the bed so she couldn't move or hide her sexy little body from him. **I don't like you hiding yourself from me, your mine now. And I wanna play with you.** Darling said while loving himself between her les. Rose didn't know what he was going to do, he looked at her again right before she felt one of his fingers go inside of me and he started licking her sweet honey from her. She thought she was going crazy, he made her cum so many time, but wouldn't stop. She had to beg him to stop after the 5 orgasm. She thought she was going to die. Darling looks at her, loving the pleasure on her face.

Darling removed all of his clothes and moved back on top of her. **This is going to hurt a bit at first but I promise I gets better.** Darling whispered into her ear right before he slide himself inside her tight little virgin pussy. Rose screamed out in pain, but Darling couldn't stop. She felt so good, he thought it might cum. She was so wet and tight, it was heaven to him. **Please stop, this hurts! Darling please.** Rose scream out. Darling loved hearing his her scream his name. **Don't worry. The pain will go away, just got to give it some time.** He whispered into her ear, while moving himself inside of her slowly, making her make ever inch of his cock. And after a little bit of time Rose started moaning out in pleasure. Rose had already orgasm a couple more time, he loved it. After her last orgasm he finally came, and he came beep inside of her sweet tight pussy. He laid on top of her for a little bit. Leaving her tied up. Rose didn't understand what just happened. Why she thought. **Why did you sleep with me? I thought Darling Cruel was gay?** Rose asked. Darling laughed at that. **I promise you that I am not gay. Which you now know. And I'm not done with you my little Rose.** He said while he untied her. But shortly after that Rose passed out in Darling arms.

The next morning. Rose woke up, still inside Darling's fighter. She grab the blanket to cover herself and left the room, she saw Daring in the pilot set and realized they were in space. **Where the hell are you taking me?** She yelled out at Darling. Darling turned a round with a smile. **I have to meet Syn and Nykyran. And I got you a new play by Syn so I know your save while I'm away.** Darling said. Feeling angry with him now. **What gives you that right? I had my own place, and I worked there. You cant just kidnap me. Take me back now!** Rose yelled, so angry that her face was nice and red now. Darling laughed at her. And pulled her into his lap. **I can do whatever I want, and you'll be safer where I am taking you. I love that you didn't get dressed, your making me want you all over again.** Darling said. Cupping her boobs in his hand, but she was having nothing to do with it, she tired to get off him, and he slide his hand down between her lags to fighting her while kissing her neck. She couldn't fight anymore. All she could do was moan out in pleasure. He loved how wet she was. He'd never let his women go. She was his now.

Hours later. She new Syn and Darling were leaders of the Sentella, and now she also knew Nykyran was Nemeis. They all kinda sacred her a bit. But Nykyran's wife Kiara and Syn' wife Shahara both made her feel a bit better. After hours of hanging out with those people Darling took her to is castle which he ssaid was now her now. She didn't know her was already Emperor. There se meet his best friend Maris. She loved Maris. Darling made love to her to rest of the day and most of the night until she passed out. She didn't know what was going to happen next. But at least she'll never be bored.


End file.
